Vampire Hunter
by Mystic Darkness
Summary: (Complete)Bakura and Marik are vampires and Anzu, Yami, Yugi, and the others are a group called the Slayers. What happens when Anzu is kidnapped? Raiting for vamps
1. Vampire attack

Hi all! This is my new fic vampire hunter! It might be a Bakura/anzu fic later. I don't know. Oh well! Let's start!  
  
"And our top story tonight, another mysterious death. After reviewing the information we have confirmed it true: vampires roam among us!"  
  
Ryou turned off the T.V.  
  
/Turn it back on/  
  
Ryou did.  
  
"A witness to the scene describes the 'vampire' with long white hair and around 5feet 5 inches tall. He appears gentle, but do not be fooled!"  
  
/you can turn it off now. I've seen enough Ryou. / \Why do you do this Bakura? \  
  
/Don't ask stupid questions! / Bakura closed the mind link only to open it again. /I need to go out again tonight. I'm hungry. / \But you just went out last night! \ /I have a feeling someone special will be out tonight. /  
  
He closed the link again.  
  
Yami, Yugi, Anzu, Joey, Tristan, Seto, Serenity, and Duke were waiting to go out.  
  
As the clock struck 10:00 they left.  
  
They were a group called the Slayers who knew that there were vampires out there. They did just what the name said, slayed.  
  
They left and prowled the streets looking for vampires.  
  
Marik stood on the corner waiting. Bakura was late. He suspected there was trouble with Ryou because he had the same problem with Malik.  
  
Finally, Bakura came with a smug look on his face.  
  
"Let's hide in the alley. Someone will come."  
  
The Slayers ran along looking for anyone with white hair.  
  
CLANG! BASH! BOOM!  
  
"Marik you fool! They will come this way! Go lead them away!"  
  
Suddenly the Slayers saw a young looking man bolting away. They caught a glimpse of his fangs (don't ask how) and ran straight after him. As they ran by the alley where Bakura sat Anzu stopped.  
  
"I'll catch up! I'm going to check the alley!"  
  
"A foolish move" Bakura whispered.  
  
As she walked through a small ray of light Bakura noticed that SHE WAS VERY BEAUTIFUL.  
  
He quietly stepped out of his spot and followed her without a sound.  
  
\Hey I know her! Bakura I beg you please don't kill her! \ /I don't plan on it you fool. I will simply have a drink. / He said as he closed the link.  
  
"Oh! A dead end!" Anzu said sadly. As she stood looking at the brick wall before her, she heard the soft padding of foot steps. Gripping her steak tightly, she turned around to see Bakura standing about 3 feet away.  
  
"Well what is such a beautiful young lady like yourself doing out alone on a night after a vampire attack?"  
  
Anzu tried to stab him with her steak but he caught her arm and twisted it painfully behind her back.  
  
Anzu whimpered in pain as she dropped her steak.  
  
Bakura rested his head on her chin. He smiled and Anzu could clearly see he was the vampire behind the attack.  
  
"Now just a little taste of your blood and this will all be over." He said smugly and turned her around.  
  
Anzu tried to run but was roughly pushed back against the wall. She wanted to scream but her voice was stuck in her throat.  
  
"No need to fear. If I like your blood" he chuckled a bit "then you may need to worry. But I have had a lot of blood in my life and have liked very little of it." It scared Anzu very much that he was right in front of her, smiling down at her.  
  
"It will only be a little prick." Bakura said and held her against the wall. It pleased him when he heard her said whimpers as he lowered his head to her neck. Her pale skin looked so inviting and he bit her neck. He heard her start to cry as he tasted her blood. It was very delicious. He stopped feasting to lift his head up and look at her face. She had her eyes closed and looked like she was about to die. He looked over her face and brushed the hair out of the way.  
  
"You're very pretty you know." He said.  
  
She opened her eyes to see him smiling. He showed his fangs and she could see her blood still on them.  
  
"Your blood is delicious. I think it would be best to kill you now." He said and looked into her eyes. He saw that she was really scared and had started trembling with fear.  
  
"No? Well I don't know if I can just let you go." He placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it with his thumb.  
  
Suddenly someone landed beside Bakura.  
  
"Are you ready to go Bakura? Those slaying fools are off chasing some old lady they think is me. Who is she?" He said pointing to the trembling Anzu. "She's pretty. Might I be as honored as to taste her blood Bakura?"  
  
Anzulet out a small scream. She didn't like being bit by vampires. It had happened only once before and he had been killed by Seto just as his fangs penetrated her skin.  
  
"Sure." Marik bent over and took some blood. He stood up straight and smiled "Why don't we take her with us? Her Slayer friends will be along soon. Her blood is the best we've had for a long time. We can have some fun with this girl." He flashed a smile baring his fangs.  
  
"We'll do just that." Bakura said and smiled back. He picked her up bridal style and used his super human powers to jump up onto a building after Marik with one leap. He saw Yami and the rest of the Slayers running below.  
  
"Come on! This was the alley Anzu was in!" He ran down the alley and saw a message written on the wall in blood. It read:  
  
Beware! Vampires live! Anzu belongs to me! Remember my name! Bakura Ruler of the Dark!  
  
Anzu had passed out in Bakura's arms. He smiled down at her 'sleeping' form.  
  
The Slayers stood shocked at what the wall said.  
  
Bakura saw the looks on their faces. They left the Slayers with an evil laugh that the whole world could her as he took her away. 


	2. A Different View of Things

Ok I am going to do this kind of funny so bear with me. I am going to do chapter one again but from the slayers POV. So there will be no Bakura in the start. But wait there's more! I am going to do the chapter again but from Anzu's POV. Ok? If you don't like it oh well.  
  
Chapter 1 from Slayers  
  
It was almost 10:00. Everyone was anxiously waiting for the signal to go. They were a group that went by The Slayers. They had thought that vampires had existed, but what they had just seen on the news had confirmed what they thought. A vampire attack again. It had happened before and everyone had shrugged it off.  
  
"This is only my second time going vampire hunting." Anzu said nervously shifting her weight again and placing a worried look on her face.  
  
"You'll be fine. Just don't go off alone, and if you do run into a vampire stab him in the heart. If you get caught off guard then scream as loud as you can. Just don't do anything like last time." Seto said.  
  
Anzu blushed. Last time they went out vampire hunting she had been caught alone by a large vampire. He was just going to bite her when Seto had come up and stabbed him in the back. Anzu had been afraid that it would happen again so she took time off from vampire hunting. Now she was back in the group. She was ready to hunt the vampire from the attack. That is what they did. After an attack they went out to see if the vampire was still around.  
  
As 10:00 chimed the group left.  
  
As they walked around the streets they saw no one.  
  
CRASH! BANG! BOOM!  
  
Suddenly someone bolted out of the shadows. "Come on!" Yami yelled. Quickly they followed. Suddenly Anzu stopped. "I'm going to check this alley! I'll catch up!"  
  
'She'll get in trouble again.'  
  
Yami didn't notice. He just ran as fast as he could at the figure in front. 'He must be the vampire. He is running at an inhuman speed.' Since he underwent slayer training he too acquired super human abilities like speed and fast healing.  
  
The figure suddenly jumped into a house through an open window. The Slayers followed. The vampire was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly the figure bolted away, but not nearly as fast.  
  
'What's going on? Why is he running so slowly? Maybe he ran out of speed."  
  
"Yami I'm worried about Anzu. She's been gone a long time!"  
  
Yami realized this for the first time. With one final leap he knocked the figure down and flipped him over. Only to find that it was an old lady.  
  
"What?!" they all yelled.  
  
"Anzu!" Yami yelled with great fear and worry in his voice. "The vampire might be after her!"  
  
They hurried back to find that it was too late. Smeared on the wall was a message that said:  
  
Beware! Vampires live! Anzu belongs to me! Remember my name! Bakura Ruler of the Night!  
  
They heard an evil laugh and knew the vampires had struck again. 


	3. Anzu in the Alley

Ok! This chapter will probably be shorter than the others, because I am going to do this chapter following Anzu after she leaves the group for the alley and runs into Bakura. Ok now with that said I can start!  
  
Chapter 1 from the alley  
  
Anzu walked slowly down the alley. She didn't understand why the others Slayers couldn't sense the strong presence of a vampire. 'Perhaps they were too busy chasing the other one.' she thought.  
  
There was a small beam of light that she walked through. She couldn't see the end of the alley from where she was but she knew it was close. 'Maybe I was wrong. I have been out of action for a while. Maybe there was no vampire.' She thought as she kept walking.  
  
The alley seemed to go on forever. Finally she came to the end. And it was not what she wanted to see.  
  
"Oh! A dead end!" She said sadly. As she stood looking at the brick wall she heard the soft padding of footsteps.  
  
'Who could that be?'  
  
Anzu whirled around to be met with the sight of Bakura. He was only about 3 feet away.  
  
"Well what is such a beautiful young lady like yourself doing out alone on a night after a vampire attack?" he said slyly.  
  
Anzu tried to stab him but he caught her arm without even flinching and twisted it painfully behind her back.  
  
She started whimpering it hurt so much.  
  
'Great, just great! I ALWAYS pick the best time to run into a vampire. Wait a minute! He was the vampire from the attack last night! Oh great I run into one that has already eaten. That means he is probably just out to kill! Or maybe he is still hungry. Oh I wish Seto or Yami was here to save me!' Anzu thought as he held her in this position for what seemed like forever.  
  
He rested his head on her shoulder(A/n that is what I meant last time) She could feel his hot breath on her skin and it sent shivers up her spine.  
  
"Now just a little prick and this will all be over." He said smugly and turned her around so he could properly see her.  
  
She looked into his eyes and saw that he was out because he was hungry.  
  
'I have to get out of here!' Anzu thought worriedly as she thought 'I should make a break for it!'  
  
She tried to run, but she was roughly pushed back by Bakura. She wanted to scream but her voice was stick in her throat.  
  
"No need to fear. If I like your blood" he chuckled a bit "then you may need to worry. But I have had a lot of blood in my life and have liked very little of it." It scared Anzu very much that he was right in front of her, smiling down at her.  
  
"It will only be a little prick." She heard him say. She couldn't help but whimper as he lowered his head to her neck.  
  
'If only I could scream! That's why they saved me last time. I am so going to die! Why does it have to end like this! OUCH!'  
  
It wasn't just a little prick. She wanted to scream but her voice did not come. It felt like her neck was on fire and it became hard to breathe. She closed her eyes and embraced the end, only to find that it stopped.  
  
She still had her eyes closed when the burning stopped. She felt something gently brush across her face.  
  
"You're very pretty you know." He said.  
  
Anzu opened her eyes to see that he was smiling.  
  
'I hate it when they smile those smug smiles.' She thought as she became increasingly more desperate to leave. She saw his fangs with blood still on them.  
  
"Your blood is delicious. I think it would be best to kill you now." He said and looked into her eyes.  
  
'oh god now I'm going to die. How could I be so stupid as to go into a dark alley where there was the presence of a vampire alone?'  
  
"No? Well I don't know if I can just let you go." He placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it with his thumb.  
  
Suddenly someone landed beside Bakura.  
  
"Are you ready to go Bakura? Those slaying fools are off chasing some old lady they think is me. Who is she?" He said pointing to the trembling Anzu. "She's pretty. Might I be as honored as to taste her blood Bakura?"  
  
'Oh great now another one is here.'  
  
As he lowered his head Anzu let out a small scream. She hated vampires.  
  
'The second I get out of here I am going to quit the Slayers!'  
  
Marik stood up straight and smiled "Why don't we take her with us? Her Slayer friends will be along soon. Her blood is the best we've had for a long time. We can have some fun with this girl." He flashed a smile baring his fangs.  
  
"We'll do just that." He said and picked her up. Somehow she felt kind of safe in his arms despite the fact that he was a vampire.  
  
All of the sudden she felt very weak. 'Maybe from the loss of blood.'  
  
She passed out with one last thought 'What will become of me?'  
  
I know it wasn't the best but oh well. Next update I will continue the story. I won't do this kind of thing next time. Okay! Later! 


	4. Seeing Each Other Again

Yay another chappie! I will actually continue the story!  
  
Anzu lay unconscious inside the cave. She woke up but heard voices and pretended to still be out.  
  
"I have separated from Ryou. Have you done the same from Malik? That girl's blood gave me the strength to do it. No? You didn't? Well hurry and do it before she wakes up!" She could here someone say.  
  
'Ryou? Malik? I went to school with them! Maybe I can warn Yami!' She took out her watch, which had a secret communication thing.  
  
"Yami?" Anzu said quietly not wanting the vampires to here her.  
  
"Yami are you there? It's me, Anzu."  
  
"Anzu is that really you? Where are you?" Yami's face appeared on the watches little screen.  
  
"Yami! The vampires that attacked me look like.."  
  
SMACK!  
  
"You dare try and pull one over on us?" Yami could see that there was a vampire in the room.  
  
"I-I am sorry! I only wanted to talk to Yami!" Yami could see Anzu as the vampire approached her.  
  
He saw footsteps coming towards the screen. Someone picked up the watch. A new face appeared on the screen. Yami was shocked to see that he looked strikingly like Malik Ishtar from school.  
  
"So you're the great Yami? The one who slaughtered 100 vampires alone? You're the leader of the Slayers, the most famous vampire hunting group? Well not so high and mighty now are you? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Marik, one of the most feared vampires of all eternity." He turned around. "Bakura want to teach that foolish girl a lesson in front of Yami?"  
  
Bakura came up to the screen dragging Anzu with him. He held her up to face the screen.  
  
"Yami please don't watch!" Anzu yelled and Bakura backhanded her.  
  
"You need to learn your place human. It is clear who holds the upper hand here." Bakura said.  
  
Yami wanted to look away but he couldn't.  
  
"All slayers report! Come to the shop now!"  
  
In about a minute all of the slayers were there.  
  
"Now that you are all here it is time to begin." Bakura said and Marik sneered. He held the watch so they could see what was happening.  
  
Bakura began by hitting her a few times lightly. Though to everyone except him it was hard. Anzu already started to bleed. She was going to cry but blinked back the tears.  
  
'I will not let them get any pleasure out of this.'  
  
Bakura frowned as he saw she looked at him with angry eyes. Faster than he could react she punched him across the face so hard he started to bleed.  
  
Yami smiled to himself but not for long.  
  
"You stupid human. How dare you strike me!"  
  
He rubbed his hand over the wound and it was gone. He lifted Anzu by the neck clear off the ground and tightened his grip. It was getting increasingly harder to breathe and Anzu started gagging trying to breathe.  
  
"Please*gasp*let*gasp*me*gasp*go*gasp*!" Anzu choked out.  
  
Yami and the rest watched in horror. He was going to kill Anzu!  
  
"Bakura! Stop this at once!"  
  
Just as Anzu was slipping into darkness, Bakura let her go. Not dropping her, he threw her as hard as he could against the wall of the cave. She was knocked out and blood trickled down her head. Bakura walked over to her, picked her up and carried her over to Marik. He smiled at the Slayers, showing his fangs.  
  
"No need to let this blood go to waste." Bakura said with a smug look upon his face.  
  
"Marik, why don't you do the honors?" Now it was Marik's turn to smile.  
  
He bent down as Bakura laid her on the ground and took the watch. He made them watch as Marik slid his tongue along her pale skin, licking the stray blood.  
  
Anzu woke up to see Marik on top of her licking her face and it sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"Anzu we will save you!" Yami yelled and the others yelled their agreements.  
  
"I think it's time for you to go now." Bakura said. He was about to crush the watch and Anzu wanted to get in a last word.  
  
"Yami! Please save me!" She said as she tried to get Marik off her. She tried to sit up, but was forcefully pushed down.  
  
"I think it would be best if you were unconscious now." Marik said with irritability in his voice. He put his hand on her forehead and said "sleep." Anzu fell out of consciousness again, hoping Yami would come.  
  
Yay! Done again! Okay cool. Bye! 


	5. The First Drawing

Sorry for the delay but I had school. Oh well on with the chappie!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Anzu lay very still. She was so still that if someone were to look at her they would think she was dead. She was in agonizing pain and if she moved at all it hurt.  
  
Bakura watched her from his sitting position. He was bored. She didn't look like she was awake. Marik was out for the night so he was stuck here. It was so unfair. He was hungry too but he didn't get out.  
  
'It should start soon.' He thought.  
  
When he bit into her neck and he knew it would cause discomfort. He was injecting 'it.' She didn't know it, but she was going to be the source of the world's demise. 'It' as it was referred to by vampires, was what they injected in a human who they thought had a lot of energy. Three times 'it' would zap the person of their energy. After the third time, if the person hadn't died before then, they would become even more super beings than before. They would be full fledged vampires.  
  
There was one thing that worried him. When Marik bit into her, had he injected 'it' too? If he did than there was no possible way that Anzu would survive long enough to make both of them full vampires. There was only the slightest chance she could.  
  
He glanced over at her still form. 'Maybe I threw her too hard. I hope she can survive. I've waited 5,000 years for the right one to come along, and if I ruined it because I threw her to hard, I will have to wait another 5,000 years!'  
  
Anzu stirred. She tried to sit up, but she groaned and lay back down. She was now facing Bakura who was staring intently at her. She was very uncomfortable with the pain and Bakura staring. But he got up and left the cave. *~*~*~*~*~ Bakura stood outside waiting. He looked up at the sky and smiled. The moon was almost directly in the middle of the sky. The first drawing would start soon. ~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marik looked up from his meal. It was almost time to get back or he would miss the first drawing. ~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura walked away to wait for Marik. He thought Anzu was too weak to run away, but he thought wrong. After he left the cave, Anzu got up and walked to the opening. She saw Bakura walking the other way, so she quietly left the cave, ignoring the jolts of pain going through her as she walked. As she got farther away she began to run.  
  
"I have to get to Yami!" Anzu said desperately as she ran. She ran as far as she could and then she heard voices.  
  
"Come on! I feel that we are close! The fate of the world depends on them not completing the drawings! Oh no! The first one should begin now!"  
  
Anzu was about to call out to Yami but all of the sudden, she felt very weak. She could no longer move and she closed her eyes and slumped to the ground. She fell into darkness and felt as though all of her energy was gone. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Bakura glanced up as Marik returned. Right after they said hello to each other they could feel the power of the first drawing.  
  
"So you did inject 'it' into her." Bakura said with a bit of anger in his voice. Marik nodded. "I thought that you had forgotten. You did as well. We may have to wait another 5,000 years you know." That was all he said. Bakura had no time to protest because at that moment he could feel the power strongly again.  
  
Marik felt it too. He wanted to tell Bakura good luck but he couldn't.  
  
At that time the power was finally began their transformation. Their fangs grew longer and even when their mouths were closed you could see them. Their nails grew into small claws that could easily kill a human. Their muscles grew bigger and they grew taller. The lavender eyes that Malik had were now red ones. The same thing happened to Bakura. He began to laugh as he felt the changes to find that his voice deepened as well. The first charge was complete. Now they had to find the source of it all. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~ "The first charge is complete." Yami informed them. "Come now we are too late. There is nothing over here."  
  
Anzu opened her eyes to see the silhouettes of The Slayers disappear into the dark. She wanted to call out to them but she was too weak. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Bakura and Marik walked back into the cave, enjoying the power they now had. "You fool! You let her get away! Why would you leave the cave if I wasn't there?" Marik was furious.  
  
The walked out of the cave and split up. Bakura went the way Anzu had gone.  
  
He began to run only he was a lot faster than Anzu had been. He called out to Marik as he approached her still form. He waited for Marik to come and the he picked her up. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ As Anzu heard footsteps she closed her eyes tight. She knew they would be angry and if what she heard about the drawings was true, she was weaker and they were stronger. There was even a chance that she wouldn't survive all three drawings. Or should she say six. She knew Marik had done it too. He was stronger and so was Bakura.  
  
She felt a strong pair of arms pick her up and hold her tight. She could feel him jumping and opened her eyes to see what the drawing had done to Bakura.  
  
"Gasp!" Bakura looked down at her and smiled his trademark smug smile, showing his new fangs. His grip tightened around her arms and his claws pierced her skin, causing a trickle of blood to fall along her arm.  
  
As they reached the cave, Bakura set her down on a rock and licked her blood, causing shivers to go down her spine again.  
  
Marik noticed that Bakura was licking her arm and said "If you are hungry go now. It will be easy for a stronger vampire."  
  
So Bakura left.  
  
"Well it is you and me my dear." He said in a low dangerous tone. He got on top of her and was ready to have his idea of fun, but Anzu used her last bit of strength to kick him off her and run.  
  
"You bitch!" Marik yelled as she ran towards the forest. He then smirked to himself. A little chase would be fun.  
  
Anzu ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She was so tired. As she ran, her legs got cut and her arms scratched. Even her face was swiped a few times. Marik followed somewhat slowly.  
  
Anzu was panting and running out of power. With each step her leg muscles screamed in protest.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! You can't run from me!" Marik yelled. Anzu ran faster if that was possible. Although she ran fast, Marik leapt at her and tackled her hard.  
  
"Well now that you have had your fun maybe I can have mine." He growled ferociously in her ear.  
  
"No please don't! I. I won't cause any trouble just please don't!" Anzu began to cry. She didn't want this.  
  
"Marik I don't think you should do this." Bakura appeared, licking his lips from the blood.  
  
He picked Anzu up and returned to the cave.  
  
Anzu knew that this was not over by the way Marik kept looking at her. She also knew that he would be stronger next time he tried something like that. The second drawing would be soon.  
  
Ok! Review! It may take a while for the next chapter but I will get it up! 


	6. The Second Drawing and Old Things Learne...

Ok I got this up faster than I thought. Ok! Chapter time!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or any characters though if I did I would be very rich and not be writing fan fictions. The story was my dream though. 'It came to me in a dream.' Ok shutting up now.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Anzu was frightened. She was not only scared of Marik trying to kill her, but of Bakura too. If there was one thing she learned in slayer school (yes slayer school. She had no need for foolish academics.) It was that you should never be near a vampire after there was a first drawing. She was near two of them. The second drawing would be soon and she was already very weak. They got stronger she got weaker.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Anzu was sitting in slayer school next to everyone else in her group. It was night. They had their classes at night so during their field trips they could go and kill vampires. Fun huh? Well the teacher was talking on and on about drawings.  
  
'Who the hell cares?' was the thought that everyone shared.  
  
'There is no such thing as a drawing.' Was another thought.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Anzu wished that she had paid more attention to that lecture. It could save her life.  
  
Marik was grumbling behind Bakura. He had let the true vampire side take over. If Bakura hadn't come, everything would be ruined. He had wanted to kill Anzu and if he had then they would return to their weak forms shortly.  
  
"Sorry" he mumbled "that I almost killed you." Marik looked at Bakura who had stopped at the mouth of the cave.  
  
"The second drawing is almost upon us" he said and carried Anzu inside the cave.  
  
He laid Anzu on a smooth rock and left her there. Bakura walked out of the cave and looked at the moon. It was almost at the centermost point of the sky. He gave it another hour and then the second drawing would be complete.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yami sat in the game shop with all his friends. He was upset that he never paid attention to the teacher when it was time to learn about drawings. He had failed that part of the final exam and thought nothing of it. Now all the slayers were upset that they did not pay attention.  
  
"We have got to find Anzu." Yami said solemnly. "I think we should go back to the forest. I felt a strong force there. I did some research on this Bakura person as well." He sighed. "It seems that we are dealing with a 5000 year old vampire. He has never successfully completed three drawings. His partners name is Marik. He has the same stats as Bakura. That is all I know about them."  
  
He looked around to see the reaction and sighed again.  
  
"The fate of the world depends on us destroying them before the third drawing. It is too late for the second one. We must save Anzu."  
  
(A/N I hate Yami and his stupid 'fate of the world' 'heart of the cards' and 'destiny' crap. Why do they make the bad guys so cool if they are going to lose! Hint Hint: Marik & Bakura. Stupid Yami.)  
  
They all nodded silently and no one said any more. @@@@@@@@@@@@@*@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Bakura was ready to use the power of the second drawing. One power he knew he would get was the power to make him and Ryou separate. He knew that the slayers were suspicious sine Ryou had failed to show for school. The same thing would happen with Marik. Malik failed to come to school so the slayers might be bright enough to put 2+2 together.  
  
'Only about 5 minutes to the next drawing.' Bakura thought. He walked back into the cave to find that Marik had fallen asleep and Anzu sat in a ball in the corner.  
  
'Excellent. She has enough energy to move. All is well for at least one of us.' "Marik. Wake up. There are only 5 minutes until the second drawing. We should go outside."  
  
Marik opened his eyes, stood up, and walked lazily outside. Bakura walked over to Anzu who seemed to shrink as he came over.  
  
"Come on Anzu." He literally dragged Anzu out of the cave as she struggled in his strong grasp. 'Well at least she will survive the second drawing.  
  
Marik stood watching the moon when he felt Bakura's presence. "Ready Bakura?" He asked.  
  
Bakura remained silent and looked at the sky. He had barely lifted his head when he felt Anzu go limp. All of the sudden he felt a burst of power.  
  
He felt his nails and fangs grow even longer. He felt his shirt/cloak thing rip as he grew taller and stronger. He felt himself get the most important gift right now: he was a separate person from Ryou. His eyes now looked like they were fire when he opened them. He laughed again and found his voice was now 2 different ones, his old one and the deep one (like the mind control). He looked at Marik, who was finished already. He felt something t hat felt like a protective shield grow around him. He knew now what an even greater power than being separate from Ryou. He was immune to the sun. He could go out any time he wanted. As he felt the power leave him, he looked at Anzu to find that she was alive and awake as well. He smirked mentally. She had survived 2 drawings for 2 people (that's 4 drawing. She is better than the average human.) He lifted her to her feet.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked in an almost caring soft voice. "Yes" she replied. She had seen the second drawing and what it had done to Bakura and Marik. She feared for her life because of the power she saw they had. Also, she was a human and she had blood. The more powerful vampire part of them might try and kill her. again.  
  
She felt weak as she walked to the back of the cave. She was still bleeding a bit from the scratches she received from running away from Marik.  
  
Marik walked slowly behind Bakura, behind Anzu. He could smell her blood and it was overwhelming. Bakura was feeling the same way. He was more in control of his vampireness though.  
  
Marik couldn't take it anymore though. He jumped in front of Anzu and began to breathe heavily. He was about to jump on her but Bakura stood in his way. Again Bakura cautioned him against what he was about to do and Marik then felt hot all over.  
  
"Sorry." He said again. "I just can't control the vampire side of me. If I don't get my act together, we may be spending another 5000 years trying to become full vampires."  
  
Anzu reached the back of the cave and collapsed. She was completely drained of energy and she needed rest.  
  
"Yes I will summon Odeon to our aid. His loyalty belongs to me and he will surely lead them to us after the third drawing. Then we can get revenge on the pharaoh!" He laughed evilly and walked away.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yami sat in the slayer library (like slayer school) and looked up everything he could on drawings.  
  
He gasped at what he read. "Look at this! Come over here!" he called the Slayers and they came over.  
  
"'The vampires will inject a fluid in their victim that will absorb their energy 3 times. If the third drawing is complete, they will become full vampires, granting them immunity to the sun, and a separate body from their host. See Host for more information. Upon completing the third drawing, the vampire or vampires will kill the one who supplied them with the energy. Only 1 out of 10000 occurrences has the victim survived after the third drawing. Most die during the drawings due to all the energy needed to live have been sucked out of them. If this happens the vampire will turn back to its original form. After each drawing, the vampire in them grows stronger and the will to kill may be so strong, they may kill the victim and lose the opportunity to become a full vampire. Also, once they run out of fluid they will have to wait 5000 years for it to regenerate. Once the third drawing is complete, the vampire is almost impossible to defeat. See famous vampires for more information."  
  
Yami looked up at them. They all had thoughtful looks on their faces.  
  
"We must stop this Bakura and his partner from killing Anzu and finishing the drawings." Yami said.  
  
"Who knows if she is already dead Yami?" Kaiba said. "She isn't. Anzu is strong. She will survive."  
  
Yami left the library.  
  
'I vow I will do my best to save you Anzu.' Yami thought as he walked to the shop.  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!! I have school again so it may be a week before the next chappie is up. I thought it would take forever for this chapter but it is done! 


	7. Vampires Meet Slayers in the Forest

Hi again! I don't have much to say because I'm going to just do the chapter!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@*@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yami sat in his room at the game shop meditating. Soon he heard the door open and voices. He sighed knowing the Slayers were here and walked downstairs to meet them.  
  
"Yami, as much as I hate to admit it, you're right. We need to save Anzu or the world will be destroyed. The only thing I don't get is how can only two full vampires put the world at risk?" Kaiba said.  
  
Yami thought for a moment and said "It's that their powers have grown a lot and they are 5000 years old. I am not totally sure; I just have a bad feeling that we might be too late."  
  
"Don't think that bud. We'll save Anzu and it will all be O.K. Okay?" Joey said. Yami smiled for the first time since Anzu had been captured.  
  
"We should go looking for them now." He said with a solemn look on his face again. The slayers returned to the forest.  
  
@@@@@@@@*@@@@@@@@  
  
Bakura was walking through the forest and he felt a strange aura. The slayers were coming. He could feel them. He was ready to take them on.  
  
'Marik. Come now. I feel the slayers coming. Bring Anzu too.' Bakura used telepathy, a gift all vampires had.  
  
'Marik. Come now. I feel the slayers coming. Bring Anzu too.' Marik got up after hearing the message.  
  
He grabbed Anzu and roughly dragged her up to her feet.  
  
"Come on. We are going to meet the slayers to show them our new powers. All thanks to you my dear." Marik smiled a Bakura smile and jumped away, dragging Anzu behind him.  
  
Bakura waited and then Marik showed up. Anzu stood up behind him and they began to walk at a rather slow pace. Finally they reached the edge of the forest. They waited there for about two minutes and then they saw the silhouettes of Yami and the others.  
  
Anzu was about to call out to Yami, but Marik wrapped his arm around her waist and placed a hand over her mouth.  
  
"You should be silent until we say you can talk." He whispered in her ear. Anzu decided to comply since she did not want to die in front of Yami.  
  
Yami heard a rustle and got into battle stance. The others followed and then they saw two figures approaching. As they got closer they could see that it was actually three people. And one of them was Anzu.  
  
"My look at the pleasant surprise Anzu. It's your friends." Bakura said and laughed a bit.  
  
"Bakura, shall we give them a taste of real power?" Marik asked.  
  
"So you are Bakura?!" Yami said a bit shocked that he wasn't bigger. He thought that he would be huge.  
  
"Yes and this is Marik. As you can see, Anzu has not been harmed except for the fluid that runs inside of her. There are teeth marks and a few scratches, but those are all minor details. You are Yami. You were once pharaoh and now Marik and I will be pharaohs of the world." Bakura said calmly.  
  
"Marik I think I will show them that they were fools to try to interfere. Oh and by the way, you have about two hours to stop us before the third drawing." With that said, He leapt into the air and came crashing down in the middle of them creating a crater.  
  
Yami and Kaiba stood their ground while the others were blasted away.  
  
"I am impressed Yami. You're still alive. No matter, Marik take over. I need some time with dear Anzu." Bakura calmly walked to Marik and took Anzu. As they were switching Anzu screamed out "Yami, Kaiba! Be careful! They are very powerful!"  
  
As Bakura took hold of her he said, enraged "Did Marik not make it clear that you should not speak unless given permission?! I think you need to be taught a lesson!"  
  
Bakura picked her up and slammed her into the ground and backhanded her a few times. Only when Anzu started whimpering and tears ran down her cheeks did he stop.  
  
"Now do you have anything to say?"  
  
Anzu shook her head.  
  
"How dare you harm Anzu!!!!!!!!!!?" Yami yelled with great anger he ran at Marik with all his might he tried to stab him and kill him. Marik easily dodged and elbowed Yami in the head, sending him crashing to the ground.  
  
"You're foolish anger won't save you now." Marik taunted as Yami got up. He was about to kill him, but Bakura called out "Let him watch the third drawing."  
  
All this time Kaiba had been waking the other slayers, they were all awake and he stood to watch too. He looked at the sky and saw there was still an hour left.  
  
Bakura lifted Anzu to her feet and then suddenly drew her into a deep kiss, causing everyone to gasp except Marik, who smirked.  
  
As Anzu gasped Bakura took the time to slide his tong into her mouth. Anzu tried to push it out with her tong but he was too strong. Finally she gave in, but did not return the kiss.  
  
Bakura smirked into the kiss as he saw the expression on Yami's face. Finally he broke the kiss and looked at Anzu, who had started to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry Yami!" She yelled. Bakura slapped her hard and her cheek started to bleed. Yami's expression grew more hurt, angry, and upset than it already was.  
  
"I told you not to speak! I may have to kill you after the third drawing. I wasn't going to, but you are really pushing me my dear!"  
  
He turned to see Yami in a fight with Marik. Marik was on the defensive but could easily take out Yami.  
  
Kaiba and the rest of the Slayers just watched, afraid to interfere.  
  
Bakura saw them doing nothing and decided to stir them up a bit. He landed in front of Joey and knocked him into everyone. Then he jumped back to Anzu.  
  
He glanced at the sky. The third drawing was about to begin.  
  
"Marik stand down! Be ready for the drawing!" Bakura cautioned and then stood next to Anzu.  
  
Everyone watched prepared for anything, except what happened next.  
  
CLIFFHANGER 


	8. The Third Drawing

I am not going to say much since I want to do the chapter! I am so excited about how many reviews I got! It means a lot that people, no matter how few, like my fiction! Oh well! Let's not keep people waiting any longer.  
  
We left off with everyone not being prepared for what happened next. Remember they never paid attention about drawings and have never seen one so for their first one seeing the third drawing, it's kind of freaky!  
  
@@@@@*@@@@@  
  
Anzu clutched her chest and stomach and doubled over, in more agony than the other drawings. She felt the energy being taken from her again, though this time it was ten times worse. Anzu even felt like she would die. All the energy was evaporating away, and it looked like she could touch it, but it was just too far away. Then in a flash, it was gone all together.  
  
Bakura looked at her and then at the Slayers. They all watched in horror as it looked like Anzu was dieing. He got ready to take the energy, smiling that he was about to become a full vampire. Smiling that he had not only picked the right person, but Marik had too. Anzu was the perfect human. She survived six drawings, and he knew she would be alive to see Bakura and Marik kill all of her friends. When she was shattered, they could drink her sweet blood until she was dead, or until they decided that they would keep her to drink her blood again.  
  
Finally he felt the power hit him. He felt himself grow even taller and stronger. His 'claws' were now about a foot off of his fingers. His fangs came down past his chin, so that he resembled a saber-toothed tiger. But he found that these fangs might be bothersome. Marik spoke to him though he was getting them too.  
  
"It seems we can change the length. They can be completely out or completely hidden."  
  
Bakura smiled but it was cut short when he felt a searing pain in his head. He then figured out what this gift was. One minute of pain, a lifetime of being able to. control minds. An idea popped into his head. He smiled, and then felt a terrible pain in his back.  
  
"What is this?" He looked at Marik, who was bent over and was cringing in pain. Soon Bakura was the same way.  
  
"So being full vampires was too much for them?" Yami asked in a puzzled tone. "No just keep looking Yami." Kaiba said.  
  
After about another minute, Bakura was about to give up and break the connection and lose his chance to become a full vampire for 5000 years, then thought better of it. Marik was going through with it, and if he broke the connection, Anzu would die and Marik would lose his chance too.  
  
Anzu slumped to the ground. Her life energy was being sucked from her very heart and soul. She knew it was hopeless and thought she was going to die. But then it stopped.  
  
Bakura was a bit confused. It had taken five minutes of awful pain in his back and then it stopped.  
  
All of Slayers were in shock. The strange aura was gone.  
  
All of the sudden, Anzu let out a piercing scream. Bakura felt more pain in his back then he had ever felt. Marik felt it too. They felt something pierce the skin on their backs.  
  
Bakura gritted his teeth it hurt so terribly. Then he felt relief as something shot out his back.  
  
Everyone let out a gasp at what they saw. Bakura felt something on his back that made him feel heavier and lighter at the same time. He looked up and saw what every vampire wanted to transport him easier. Bakura looked at Marik who had a grin on his face. He had them too. They both had 6- foot wings. (Both are six feet and they look like they evil side of the change of heart card.)  
  
They also could make themselves look human. That included retractable wings, claws, teeth, and one more thing, they had grown tails. Long sharp tails that whipped around and could kill if they hit someone had enough. The transformation was complete.  
  
He looked at the faces of The Slayers and saw that they had all gone pale in the face and he followed their gaze to Anzu. She lay very still and was pale too. Her chest moved up and down lightly, so they know she was still alive.  
  
"Foolish humans. She would have been dead by now if she was not meant to live. She will see another sunrise but I do not know if you will be as lucky." Bakura smiled his trademark smile and picked up Anzu. He spread his new wings and began to fly, causing dust to rise, and before he left, he said "Marik, finish them however you want."  
  
Marik smiled and said "This is your lucky day. You will live. I choose to strike you down with the thing you least expect it to be." He laughed and followed Bakura.  
  
Yami just watched and then collapsed into tears. "Anzu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed over and over again. Yami stayed there for a long time, weeping for those who had died at the hands of Bakura and Marik, weeping for those who would die because he did not kill Bakura and Marik, weeping for his dearly beloved Anzu, who would either have to suffer through the torture that Bakura and Marik would put her through, or die a bloody death. Yami cried until he had no more tears, and then left the forest to go home to a restless sleep filled with pain, fear, anger, sadness, and guilt. As the sun rose he fell asleep and had dreams of Anzu. 


	9. The Pure One Revealed

Sorry it took so long to update but I had school and I had a little writers block. Oh well now lets continue! Yay!  
  
Yami called a meeting at the slayer library to find out more information on how they can stop Bakura and Marik. They had made a group decision to go to academic school to learn more about things Slayer School did not teach. They were all at the library searching for books to help them kill Bakura and Marik.  
  
Yami took an old book off the shelf and dusted it off.  
  
"Guys come look at this!" 'It's a book on Ancient Egypt written in hieroglyphics!' But what is it doing here?' he thought.  
  
"Read it Yami I have no time for this. I have to look for how to kill vampires." Kaiba said angrily.  
  
"This may hold the key to killing them Kaiba, have patience!" Yami snapped.  
  
"Yami it's written in another language. How are we supposed to read it?" Yugi asked in a confused tone.  
  
"I can read it because it is in Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics." Yami opened the book and gasped at what he saw. It was a picture of what looked like him.  
  
"Yami that looks exactly like you!" Kaiba said a bit confused as well.  
  
"Let me read the page. 'Young pharaoh put to rest early due to vampire attack. He was attacked in his chambers late at night by two vampires believed to be the famous Bakura and Marik, the biggest thieves in all of Egypt. He was found by his future queen Tennea who was shocked to see a message written in his blood. It read 'Beware! Vampires exist! Bakura ruler of the night!' Only a few days later she was kidnapped and she was found dead with vampire teeth marks all over her body and a lot of blood sucked out of her. Only years later was it found that the pharaoh was not dead, but would return. Therefore we put a family to wait for the pharaoh's glorious return, only to find that he was resurrected, as well as Tennea, but we soon found that they were both killed by Bakura and Marik. Again they were resurrected and that is all we know.' The hieroglyphics end here."  
  
"So you are a resurrection of a pharaoh from 5000 years ago?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"I guess I am. Wait! There is another part that I must have missed. 'Each resurrection of Tennea is what is called "The chosen one" and is able to stand at least 12 drawings if not killed by a vampire. If bitten by a vampire they show no reaction unless the vampire uses it special power only available when they are full vampires. "The chosen one," if affected by the special power is turned into a vampire, than if they are pure they will spread angel wings but if they are not pure they will spread normal vampire wings. If they are in between, they will spread one of both. If the chosen one is turned into a vampire, the true pharaoh's reincarnation is revealed. They are the only two who can kill a full vampire.' That is all it said."  
  
"So only you and Anzu can kill Bakura and Marik?" Kaiba asked a bit disappointed. He wanted to kill them for what they did to Anzu.  
  
"It appears that way. We must save Anzu before it is too late." Yami said with a serious voice. "I guess only I will have to go into special training. You all should go and try to rid Domino of all other vampires." Yami said solemnly. He was ready to kill Bakura.  
  
"I don't care what some ancient person said. I am going to kill them myself." Kaiba said angrily.  
  
"Kaiba you don't know what you are dealing with." Yami then checked out the book and left. "Come on we need to get to school."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Bakura was planning to use his power soon. He was going to use his power to change Anzu into a vampire. He remembered the ancient scriptures that said he could turn her into a vampire. He was sure that she was a pure "chosen one" since she survived 6 drawings and was still alive. He looked back and saw Anzu was looking at him but she turned away as he looked at her.  
  
"You are the chosen one Anzu."  
  
"What are you talking about Bakura?"  
  
"So you are brave enough to say my name? Well the ancient scriptures said that you are the reincarnation of Tennea, who I killed along with Yamioutosu, from whom Yami is the reincarnation. I was going to kill you like I did her, but I have other plans for you." He smiled and then decided it was time.  
  
"Lie down and close your eyes. Do as I say now!" He yelled when she didn't move at first.  
  
Anzu obeyed and Bakura walked over to her as Marik approached him from behind.  
  
"So you thought that she was ready too." He said and went on the other side of her.  
  
Bakura bent down and looked at her neck. He then decided on a place and whispered in her ear "Don't make any moves or scream or you will regret it." He than harshly thrust his long fangs into her neck, sending them deep into her flesh. He then placed his hand over her heart and concentrated hard. After staying like that for a few minutes he let her go and she became less tense. He got up to look at her and then sighed. It was almost done.  
  
"Are you in any pain?" Bakura asked in a voice that almost sounded like he actually cared.  
  
"Yes." Anzu managed to whisper.  
  
"It will all be over soon." Bakura was ready for it to be done. He just watched her and then sighed.  
  
"It is done. You can sit up now. Do not stand though." He watched as she simply sat and curled herself into a ball. All of the sudden she screamed.  
  
Bakura quickly put a hand over her mouth. "I told you to be quiet. Now, you have almost made it and do not stop now or I shall have to do it again with more force."  
  
All of the sudden two angel wings sprouted out of Anzu's back. She opened her mouth to show fangs were growing in as well. She grew taller and stronger, but looked nothing like Bakura and Marik.  
  
"Bakura, I think something is wrong. She looks way too nice. I just realized that I am really hungry. Aren't you? I think we should put her to use.  
  
"I will use mind control to make her go and get us something to eat. Then she can see how it is to be a vampire."  
  
Bakura nodded in agreement and Anzu looked at them with fear in her eyes. She didn't want to be controlled. What if one of the Slayers saw her? What if Yami or Kaiba saw her? Would they be alright? Of course they wouldn't be alright. She was a vampire and they killed vampires. Anzu could no longer control her body or actions, and things she said. However she could see and hear everything that was going on.  
  
"Do you know what you must do Anzu? Find a human, kill them, bring them back here, and if you run into a slayer you will kill them. Now, go and bring us back a human." Marik commanded and Anzu obeyed.  
  
"You know Marik, I could get used to this, never having to go out again."  
  
"Yes but I would miss the killing." Marik said no more and concentrated on controlling Anzu.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@*@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yami looked at the clock. It was nearly midnight. Night school was almost over.  
  
"Yami right after this we should go hunting. Yami? Yami are you okay? Yami?" Joey asked.  
  
Yami was feeling dizzy. All of the sudden, he started screaming in pain and he clutched his neck. The voices of his friends were so far away. He could almost see the faces but they were fading. Images of his past appeared. He saw images of Yamioutosu and Tennea but he almost fainted when he felt something in his neck that felt like holes being burned in.  
  
"Yami get up! I know you can get up! You can do it!" The voice of Anzu was so clear in his head now. It was all getting blurry though and he could no longer see Anzu. He saw terrible flashbacks filled with screams that he knew were Tennea's. He knew this was what the ancient scriptures had said. He feared that this was Anzu's fate. She was supposed to die at the hands of Bakura and Marik.  
  
He felt more pain than ever. As he collapsed into darkness, he saw the faces of Malik and Ryou, but he looked past them to see the evil that they had carried for so long and that was holding his beloved Anzu.  
  
"Yami, it looks like you've been bit by a vampire!"  
  
A few hours later, Yami woke up with all the Slayers at his house. He felt his neck and indeed there were two holes like bite marks. All of the sudden he heard a scream outside.  
  
"Someone help me AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Foolish human. You think you can get away from me? I laugh at your pitiful ness." There was a loud thud and there was no more noise.  
  
The Slayers ran outside to see that Anzu was standing over the poor guy's body.  
  
"Anzu what are you doing?!" They all yelled at the same time.  
  
"Anzu is no longer here. She is under my control, as the whole world will be soon enough. You are becoming a constant problem and I think we should bet rid of you now!"  
  
Anzu spread her wings, flew into the air and was about to strike Yami down once and for all, but she stopped in mid air, inches away from Yami.  
  
"What are you doing?! I command you to strike Yami down!"  
  
Anzu fought back in her mind. She clutched her head and fell to the ground, screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I will not kill him!"  
  
"Anzu you will obey me!!!!!!"  
  
"Anzu is fighting Marik and Bakura in her mind!"  
  
"No! She has broken my control! Bakura we must go!"  
  
Bakura and Marik arrived at the scene to see Anzu in Yami's arms, telling him everything Bakura and Marik were planning to do.  
  
"You had best come back to us before we make you Anzu." Bakura said in a deathly tone. Anzu just buried her head in Yami's shirt. The Slayers all moved in front to protect them.  
  
Bakura used his super strength and speed to ram right through them and then stop in front of Yami.  
  
"I think I will take back what belongs to me now." He said and delivered a hard punch in Yami's face. He grabbed Anzu and slung her over his shoulder. Marik took the person who Anzu had killed.  
  
"Anzu!!!!!!!!!! You can't go!" Yami's eyes were glazed over with tears that started to fall over his face.  
  
"Yami! Kaiba! Help me!"  
  
And then they disappeared.  
  
But someone was waiting for them when they got back. @@@@@@@@@@*@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hope you liked it! Sorry I didn't update faster but stuff came up. Oh well! I'll try to get the next one up faster. 


	10. A Plan Set in Motion

HI! I'm tryin to keep ya interested and I hope its workin!  
  
@@@@@@@*@@@@@@@  
  
A dark figure stood in the presence of the three vampires.  
  
"Hello, Odion," Marik said calmly "It is nice to see you again."  
  
"I come bearing grave news." Odion said.  
  
"What news of your travels of the world could be bad?" Bakura chimed in.  
  
"While wandering the deserts of the Middle East, I came across the rare breed of Scarperama Scorpion. It stung me with its venomous tail. I have acquired Scarperama-deseriam. I will die soon, and will wander the Earth as a lost soul if not destroyed by a slayer. It was not an end I hoped to come to, but seeing as you have become full fledged; I thought you could you my help. (A/n I made up Scarperama, don't ask.)"  
  
"Why Odion, that is.very." Marik could not finish. Scarperama-deseriam was internal and had no cure. Odion had been in Mariks life since, before he was born. And now... Marik got rid of that thought. He had to be the strong vampire that he was. He had no time for emotions. "I'm sorry Odion, but we could use you to lure out the comrades of this girl Anzu. She is the one who completed our drawings. We want to destroy her friends before her eyes."  
  
"It shall be done master. And Bakura, I see Anzu has also given you the power of the third drawing. Not many have completed this task. Most humans are weak. She must be strong."  
  
"Ugh," Anzu moaned. She didn't feel very strong. What were they talking about? She heard a few whispers "Don't let her know. Will they come for her again, if they know our powers" She hoped they would let her sleep. And that is exactly what she did. @@@@@YAMI@@@@@@@  
  
'They grew very strong my friends, and I am tired of fights. We have lost....' Yami awoke with a start. These premonitions dreams. Was that him saying those things? THEY WOULD NOT LOSE TO THOSE FILTHY LIFEFORMS! Yami tried to get back to sleep, but knowing Anzu was with them and they were out there, faster than the night he laid eyes on the flash of white fangs and purple shirt of the demon Marik, or the wings of Bakura as the drawing was complete, when he took off into the night sky.. Yami fell into a fitful sleep of horrible dreams.  
  
@@@@@Kaiba@@@@@  
  
'My stake is sharp; my senses ready, my skin prepared for the long and bloody battle ahead.' This wasn't going to be easy.  
  
@@@@@Vampires again@@@@@  
  
"Odion are you sure you want to?" Marik said with the slightest amount of concern in his voice. Bakura sensed it. He felt sorrow and pity as well, but he would never live it down if he showed it.  
  
"It is the only way our legacy will prevail. Those slayers deserve to die, and I shall help you kill them!"  
  
"Marik, will you do the honors of the chant of Ra should we need it?"  
  
"Certainly, but only when the time is right. I must preserve my powers until then. Let us wait until our guest of honor is ready to see the downfall of her friends! AHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Master Marik, I suggest that you calm down before this encounter. I can sense an immense amount of energy coming from you, and I'm sure they can too. Now, what is our plan for tonight?" Odion said.  
  
"Well, Marik will control Anzu because I will be scouting ahead for those fools. Odion, you will be in the city. We'll draw them in somehow." Bakura explained, glancing at Anzu.  
  
"Good plan. What time shall we set out?"  
  
"We move at midnight!"  
  
Somewhere far away a clock struck 11:00..  
  
@@@@@*@@@@@@@  
  
At that very same time..  
  
"We move at 12 Slayers" Yami barked at the dozing slayers.  
  
"We have been hunting for awhile, can't we rest?" Duke asked.  
  
"NO! We must save Anzu!" Yami hissed back at him.  
  
"Why are we all going? Only you and Anzu can kill those two, and we all know Anzu is probably to sentimental and too weak to do it. Besides, they have ancient power beyond our knowledge on their side! In my eyes, we have lost already..." Kaiba said to know one in particular.  
  
The Slayers heard a clock strike 11:00..  
  
@@@@@@@@*@@@@@@  
  
"Is it time to move, Scarperama is beginning to take me! Ugh!" Odion cried.  
  
*clock chimes 11:45*  
  
"It is time for us to move dear Anzu," Marik growled with a hint of fear for Odion and sorrow in his voice.  
  
"GET MOVING!" Bakura yelled when she did not move, and he said it with no emotion but anger towards her.  
  
"Would you like me to do it for you my dear?" Marik was already controlling her mind.  
  
Anzu knew what she was doing, but couldn't control it. Marik was, and she didn't like it.  
  
"Odion, we shall see you there."  
  
@@@@@*@@@@@  
  
The slayers all stood where they knew a vampire would come, the scene of the last crime. The forest. They were ready.  
  
@@@@@*@@@@@  
  
Marik and Bakura stood on the tree, as Anzu sat below watching weakly. She felt terrible, and unable to speak, she was just too weak. Odion was right in front of the slayers. They were all ready to strike.  
  
"Who do you work for?" One growled.  
  
"Answer us fowl creature of the darkness! Who do you work for?"  
  
Odion had no intention to reply. His jaw clenched from pain of Scarperama, he just kept a straight face, besides his jaw, and faced his destiny. Anzu looked up to see the horrifically sad eyes of Marik and the emotionless eyes of Bakura.  
  
One of the slayers, probably Joey, lunged forward and struck with a stake. He missed. Another, Kaiba, lunged with his stake, and hit his target, Odion's heart. Odion went down like a vampire should: without a word or emotion. Odion turned his head slightly and nodded a silent goodbye to Marik and Bakura (more to Marik). Odion's body seemed to scatter like dust.  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
Marik's cry pierced the night.  
  
@@@@@@@*@@@@@@@ ** Yea I know. Marik got emotional there, but you would too if he was like your brother and he died before your eyes. Ah well. Another chapter bites the dust.** 


	11. New Power for Marik?

I apologize for the lack of updating but I just don't have the time. I will try as hard as I can but I can only do so much! I am sorry again and will now bring you the chapter. It is going to be kind of short.  
  
Marik shook with anger. His best friend had been killed by the one he hated most. Oh Yami would pay for this!  
  
"You will pay dearly for what you did." Marik said in a threatening tone.  
  
Anzu took advantage of the moment to run over to Yami. Marik laughed at her.  
  
"Try as you might you cannot escape us dear Anzu." He laughed again.  
  
"Yami I think we should leave." Kaiba said with urgency in his voice. Yami nodded.  
  
"I hate to just leave but we have other things we must be doing." The slayers fled.  
  
Bakura was about to go after them but Marik stopped him.  
  
Yami was running as fast as he could. The slayers reached the game shop and locked the door. They had already bolted the windows for safety.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Marik and Bakura had killed someone and wrote a message on the wall just outside the game shop. It read:  
  
Meet us where we first met and bring Anzu or you will regret it.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yami walked outside and saw the message. He was an idiot, and called the slayers to go.  
  
'Maybe I can rid the world of them forever.'  
  
As they arrived, Anzu stayed behind Yami and in front of Kaiba. She was scared to go because she was afraid of Bakura and Marik.  
  
Bakura and Marik were there and Marik let out a mad laugh. He waited until they stopped, then stepped forward.  
  
"Hand over Anzu and make this easy. If you don't, you will regret it."  
  
Yami put his arm in front of her and said a loud "NO!"  
  
"Very well. We shall have to do it the hard way."  
  
He lifted his hand and opened his palm. Pointing it at Anzu, he closed his palm slowly and brought his arm slowly up. Anzu grabbed her throat, as if she was choking, and was lifted from the ground. Marik slowly brought her to his side, and roughly dropped her with a light thud. Anzu began to gasp as she passed out.  
  
"Marik?" Bakura questioned.  
  
"Anzu!" Some of the slayers ran forward to help her, but Marik lifted his hand again. They all prepared for him to pick them up, but instead, all these lightning bolts shot out of his hand, knocking out each one except Yami and Kaiba, who stayed behind.  
  
Anzu woke up (she recuperates fast) to see all of her friends lying on the ground.  
  
Kaiba, angry about all the pain and suffering they had caused, ran at Bakura and Marik. Marik lifted him up psychically and threw him against a tree, and he hit the ground with a loud thud. He did not move. The only one left was Yami.  
  
"Marik what is going on?" Bakura questioned.  
  
Marik looked at his hands. "I don't know. After Odion died I acquired these new powers that seem to work better when I am enraged."  
  
His hand turned black. "That isn't all I can do." He laughed evilly as he approached Anzu.  
  
"I was just going to kill you Yami, but I found a better way to do it."  
  
He placed his hand around her neck and lifted her into the air. A black aura surrounded her. Yami could see something was wrong. 'What is he doing?'  
  
The aura went away, but Yami could clearly see Anzu was not the same. Marik placed Anzu on the ground and stepped back.  
  
Bakura looked at him questioningly. Suddenly Anzu's fangs grew longer, she grew taller and larger. Her nails grew into claws, and the feathers on her wings turned black.  
  
"What have you done Marik!?" Yami yelled.  
  
All of the feathers began to fall off, revealing the black gargoyle wings. She was now just like them.  
  
"Now I think it would be best to kill you now. Let's let Anzu do it now shall we?"  
  
"No! I refuse to kill Yami!"  
  
"You have no choice my dear! And I don't think I will give you the pleasure of being mind controlled! You can watch as he dies at you're hands!"  
  
The black aura surrounded her again as she began to walk towards Yami.  
  
"Anzu what are you doing!?"  
  
"I can't control it Yami!"  
  
"You will die at her hands Pharaoh and there is nothing anyone can do about it!"  
  
All the Slayers woke up; even Kaiba was able to stand. They watched as Anzu approached Yami, who did nothing. They got in a group and watched in horror as Anzu neared Yami and they could do nothing about it.  
  
"Anzu fight it! You can fight it! Stop Anzu stop!"  
  
"She cannot stop you fool. Now you will die at the hands of you're true love!" Marik laughed maniacally  
  
Anzu began to cry as she got closer and closer to Yami, but he did not move.  
  
"Yami run!" Anzu said desperately.  
  
Finally Anzu stood right in front of Yami. She held up her claws and Anzu was sobbing uncontrollably now.  
  
"Yami I am sorry for everything that has happened because I went into that alley!"  
  
"I forgive you Anzu. I want you to know that I will always love you for eternity."  
  
"I love you Yami."  
  
"I love you Anzu. Goodbye."  
  
"Now that we have said our goodbyes, it is time for you to die Yami." Marik said and laughed again.  
  
Anzu lifted up her hand to Yami's heart and stabbed her claws straight through. Before Yami died, he turned to the slayers.  
  
"They grew very strong my friends, and I am tired of fights. We have lost...." and he turned into a pile of dust that blew away in the wind.  
  
Anzu was released from Marik's control, and fell to the ground crying.  
  
And so Yami died.  
  
Yay! I mean awww Yami died! Sorry it took so long. I dunno when I will update again. 


	12. Author's Note

I am soooooooooooo sorry for the lack of updates, but I am having MAJOR writers block on this story. I am drawing major blanks on it so I won't update for a while. Sorry! 


	13. Fight of the Gods! and Another Can Kill?

Finally I am updating Vampire Hunter! Thanks to all who reviewed, but my extreme thanks goes out to Daffeyredhead who helped me by giving me ideas. Thank you very much!  
  
Time for the chapter!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"I killed Yami! What have I done?!" Anzu cried and cried as Bakura approached her.  
  
"We could bring him back, but what fun would that be?" Marik sneered at them.  
  
"Kaiba we should leave."  
  
"No! Not without Anzu!" Kaiba told the Slayers.  
  
"Seto! Just leave! I'll be fine!" Anzu called through her tears.  
  
Bakura picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. He flew away wordlessly.  
  
"Uh-oh. My partner just got soft on me. Tisk-tisk. I will have to take care of all of you by myself!" Marik laughed maniacally again.  
  
"Marik!" A voice rang out.  
  
"Guess I have to go. Don't think I won't be coming after you." He left.  
  
Kaiba turned and began to walk towards the Slayer School.  
  
"Kaiba where are you going?" Joey asked.  
  
"I have work to do." Was his only reply.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@ Seto looked at every book in the library. Nothing different. He decided to go to his old professor's house. Or rather, the Slayer School. 'Time to visit Professor Jack.' (I know bad name. It isn't important.)  
  
"Well, if it isn't Seto Kaiba from 3 years ago. How have you been? How is everybody?"  
  
"Yami is dead and Anzu is a vampire. Do the names Bakura and Marik ring a bell?"  
  
Jack's face paled at the news. "Follow me please." He led Seto far into the back of the school, the forbidden room. Seto had never seen the inside of the room. It was filled with old looking books. It smelled of rotting paper. Jack took out a very old looking book that said 'Diary' on front. Seto reached for it, but Jack pulled it away.  
  
"Don't be too hasty! It is over 5000 years old. It is the diary of Tennea." He explained.  
  
Seto took it and began to read:  
  
"Dear diary,  
I cannot believe that High Priest Seth actually has the nerve to kiss me! He knows I love Yami and I can't cheat on him! I also saw that Bakura again in the streets. He told me he loves me and will do anything to get me. It was quite scary. But than Yami came to my rescue. Damn that High Priest! He is always stalking me. Oh my god! Someone is coming! The guards are shouting! If they take me I at least have this diary someone can find!" It ended.  
  
Seto was in shock. That must have been when Bakura had come. Jack approached him with another book. This had a long title:  
  
'How to Kill a Full Vampire When the Pure One is a Vampire and the Pharaoh is dead.' Oddly specific.  
  
It read: "There is one more person who can kill a full vampire. There are some steps to getting this person ready. The person is High Priest Seth or his reincarnation. The steps are as follows:  
  
The High Priest must be a vampire himself. Not a full vampire, though it is recommended. The Pure One must be in pure form.  
  
The Pure One must have fallen in love with the High Priest.  
  
Although it is highly unlikely. These demands are met as often as there is a full vampire."  
  
Seto didn't need to read anymore. He stormed out, thanking Jack. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Bakura landed and walked inside, setting Anzu down. Marik came shortly after.  
  
"Fun night eh?" Marik said with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up Marik." Bakura said. Marik looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Is history repeating itself? Does Bakura love Anzu? Is he getting soft?" Marik asked, his annoyance rising. How could this happen?  
  
"History will not repeat. I think we should bring Yami back."  
  
"He will only get in the way again!" Marik was very upset that Bakura even thought he would stand for this! It was all because of that stupid girl! She was just a stupid pawn of their plan! She had no further use! Why, why, why?!  
  
"If that is how you feel Marik maybe we should no longer be partners." Bakura said coolly.  
  
"Fine! Everything will be killed by my hand, whether you help me or not! I will not let you ruin my dreams! I have waited 5000 years for this day and will not lose my chance! I will rule the world or destroy it! Starting with this town!" Marik shouted in rage.  
  
He took Anzu and bit her hard in the neck. He sucked more and more blood, more and more power. After draining Anzu of almost everything, he left the cave.  
  
He stood in the part of the land that was cleared between the cave and forest. He raised his right hand.  
  
"Obelisk the Tormenter! Arise and do my bidding!"  
  
He raised his left hand.  
  
"Slifer the Sky Dragon! Arise as well!"  
  
The ground broke open and a blue hand shot out. It slammed into the ground and another came out. Obelisk hoisted itself out of the ground.  
  
"ROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!" It roared as it stood in front of its master.  
  
The ground cracked and Slifer shot out of the ground and flew into the sky. "HISSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" It plunged back down and coiled itself up in front of its master and commander.  
  
Marik raised both hands towards the sky.  
  
"And now the Winged Dragon of Ra! Thank you Anzu for allowing me the power to summon it!"  
  
The ball descended from the sky as a horrific storm started. Marik began a chant:  
  
Great beasts of the sky, please hear my cry,  
  
Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelope the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe.  
  
Unlock your powers deep within so that together we may win.  
  
Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name...  
  
Winged Dragon of Ra!  
  
The orb opened and Ra came out and stood before Marik.  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRROWL!"  
  
"Now go and destroy Domino! Do not stop for anyone!"  
  
The three Gods turned and sped towards Domino. They already blasted buildings as soon as they could.  
  
Anzu had watched all of this and used the strength she had to fly towards the city.  
  
"Anzu! It is a fool's errand! You have no strength!" Bakura yelled out to her.  
  
Anzu turned around. "No! I love Seto now that Yami is gone! I have to save him from Marik's God Monsters!" Anzu flew to the city as the Gods approached the Slayers.  
  
As she approached Obelisk, Anzu saw it was fighting Yugi, Joey, and Tristan. She looked at Slifer and saw it was fighting Serenity, and Duke. No Seto anywhere.  
  
"Seto!!!! Where are you?! Oh my god Seto!" Anzu yelled as she saw Seto battling the Winged Dragon of Ra by himself.  
  
"Anzu! We need your help!" Tristan called as Obelisk punched the ground hard, sending all three who were fighting it high in the sky, as well as cars and roads. Buildings crumbled as he punched them. Yugi, Tristan, and Joey fell to the ground. Yugi did not get up.  
  
"Yugi!" Anzu cried. She flew down to help, but Obelisk would not stand for it.  
  
"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!" it screeched and threw a hard punch at an unsuspecting Anzu.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" Anzu screamed as she was hit hard to the ground, creating a crater as she hit the ground.  
  
She got out, and flew up into the sky. She flew towards Obelisk, dodging all of his punches. She could feel the whoosh as his fists flew by her. With a rush of adrenaline, she gave her hardest punch right in his jaw. She pulled her hand back to find it bleeding. Obelisk did not flinch. He seemed to be laughing at her pathetic attempt at trying to beat him as he slammed her into the ground.  
  
"Anzu! Obelisk is weak against fire! Hit him in the back!" Joey yelled.  
  
There was fire everywhere. It came from everything being destroyed by the gods.  
  
Anzu used the same power Marik had used to lift her. She picked up all the cars she could see and hurled them at Obelisk's back. As they exploded Obelisk fell to the ground, roaring as it made a huge crater. It did not move anymore.  
  
"ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!"  
  
"HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" Anzu heard Serenity scream as Slifer was shooting beams out of its mouth, desecrating everything. One had grazed Serenity, but its power sent her into a wall.  
  
"Anzu! Slifer is weak against water! Hit it under its mouth!" Duke was already down, sitting against a wall. Slifer turned his head towards Duke, its second mouth reading to blow Duke to smithereens as soon as it was charged.  
  
Duke braced himself, but Anzu wouldn't let that happen. Using all of her might, she crashed herself into Slifer's head. Slifer's shot missed Duke's head by less than a millimeter. Slifer was angry.  
  
"HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" It turned towards Anzu. She thought it would blast her, but she was wrong. Slifer lifted its tail behind Anzu, and brought it swiftly towards itself. Slifer pierced Anzu's wing.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Anzu screamed as Slifer began to wrap Anzu with its long tail. The pain was awful.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Duke cried as he kicked a fire hydrant, spraying water all over Slifer, making him release Anzu from its hold.  
  
Anzu used her super human strength, she pulled the hydrant out of the ground, making the water go directly to Slifer's head.  
  
"HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Slifer screeched as it fell towards an unconscious Serenity. Anzu did a dive-bomb and pushed her out of the way. Slifer fell on top of her.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Anzu do you need help?!" Duke asked.  
  
"No! Joey, Yugi, and Tristan are helping Seto with Ra! They need both of your help! Go!" Anzu called from under Slifer. After recovering her strength a bit, and a rush of adrenaline, she used it to lift Slifer off. She set it down and flew to help with Ra.  
  
All of the conscious Slayers were battling Ra. Yugi was leading civilians away. Seto was bloodied up bad after taking a hard blow from the merciless beast. He suddenly had an idea. As Anzu landed near him to see if he was alright, he pulled her away from Ra.  
  
Marik and Bakura watched as Ra destroyed the city. Bakura was still upset at Marik, but let it go as he enjoyed the destruction.  
  
"So are you still mad at me?" Marik teased.  
  
"Not unless Anzu is hurt." Bakura smirked.  
  
Seto took Anzu into an alley.  
  
"Anzu bite me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Make me a vampire!" Seto was serious. He was looking at Anzu's condition. She was bleeding a bit on her body, she was dirty and bruised. Her one wing was drooping, and stained with blood.  
  
"You are in no condition to fight the Winged Dragon of Ra Anzu! Bite me and let me finish it."  
  
Anzu looked worried, but then smiled.  
  
"I'll do even better. I'll make you a full vampire!" Anzu bit Seto and mimicked what Bakura had done to her.  
  
'Almost done.' She thought. She heard painful cries as Ra unleashed a devastating blow, sending buildings crashing down, and the Slayer group flying. Seto clutched his back.  
  
Suddenly, in a flash, Seto had long, sharp fangs, and even longer sharper claws. He grew taller and more muscular. That was not what shocked Anzu though. Out of Seto's back burst beautiful, huge wings, twice the size of her own. But even more shocking was that they were not black or white, they were a brilliant emerald green. Anzu gasped as she realized, remembering what Jack had told her a long, long time ago, he had the High Priest wings. Seto Kaiba was a reincarnation of High Priest Seth.  
  
"Come on Anzu we have to save the others!" Seto grabbed her hand and took her to the skies.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" Marik asked pointing at Seto.  
  
"Oh no! It's the High Priest wings! Remember how Anzu said she loved Kaiba? Two of the requirements are met! Seto may be able to kill us soon!" Bakura said, as shocked as Marik.  
  
"What is Ra's weakness?" Anzu asked.  
  
"It has none. I don't know what to do!" Seto said.  
  
"Wait! I have an idea! Mind control Obelisk! I'll take Slifer! We can have them attack Ra!"  
  
They raised the other two Gods. Slifer blasted Ra with its two mouths. Obelisk punched Ra hard. Ra was unfazed. Slifer wrapped up Ra and Obelisk threw large chunks of buildings and such at Ra. Ra did not flinch.  
  
"Seto this isn't working! What do we do?"  
  
"We cannot let go of our control! They will fight us again! Control them both! I have an idea!"  
  
While Anzu continued to distract Ra with Slifer and Obelisk, Seto flew to a fallen fire truck and took the hose. He flew up high and blasted Ra, Slifer, and Obelisk with water. Remembering what Marik had done, He spread his palm and shot out lightning. All three Gods roared as they were electrocuted.  
  
"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" It was a long painful roar as all three Gods tumbled to the ground.  
  
Anzu was about to faint. She felt the hole in her wing begin to close, and then slipped out of consciousness. Her claws and fangs retracted and she looked pure again. Last, Anzu's wings turned white, and then began to sprout feathers.  
  
All three requirements had been met.  
  
As Anzu landed in Bakura's arms as Marik and he flew to the cave, they knew Seto could kill them again.  
  
Because now, Anzu was pure again.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Done! Whew long chapter! Hope you liked! Thanks again for your help and reviews! Keep it up! I dunno how many more chapters it will be, but I will update asap! Buh-bye! 


	14. Goodbye Love

Sorry for the long time between updates, but school has not been on my side and... well you know, stuff comes up. Oh and it will take a while before I update after this chapter! Sorry! On with the chapter!  
  
~~~~~@@@@@@~~~~~~ Bakura and Marik flew back to the cave wordlessly. Bakura could not help but wonder if Seto would ever be able to kill him. He stared at Anzu's face. A light blush graced her cheeks and made her look like more of an angel than ever. As they landed, she stirred.  
  
"Where... where am I?" Anzu asked opening her eyes.  
  
"I'll tell you where you are! You're back at the cave after ruining my plan! DAMN YOU! YOU ARE MORE OF A DEMON THAN I!" Marik roared in rage. He went over to the nearest tree, and tore off the closest branch. He broke it on his knee, making a point on it. Spreading his wings to their full length, he flew at warp speed and tackled Anzu. As he sat on top of her, preparing to kill her, Anzu saw he was not the same.  
  
"NOW YOU WILL DIE 'PURE ONE'!" Marik brought down the 'stake' but was violently thrown from his position and lost the stake. Bakura picked it up and stood over Marik, spreading his wings for effect.  
  
"Leave now or I shall kill you. Should I ever see you again, I will be forced to show my wrath on you." Bakura said in a threatening tone.  
  
Marik flew away, but turned around and called to Bakura "That Anzu will be the death of you! You walk right into her trap! Goodbye Bakura, till we meet again!" he snickered.  
  
Anzu and Bakura watched until Marik was not longer seen.  
  
Bakura's hard glare softened when he turned to Anzu.  
  
"I am sorry for what Marik did." His words were as soft as his eyes.  
  
"I understand." Was all Anzu could say.  
  
"Than you would not mind if I kissed you once more?" Bakura asked his gaze not as soft as before.  
  
"I...I" Anzu had no time for a response as she was pulled into a strong embrace.  
  
Bakura quickly kissed her. His tongue begged for entrance into her mouth. When she would not open, he bit her bottom lip, earning a yelp of pain and entrance. He was a bit disappointed when she would not kiss back. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I told you I love Seto! Not you! How could I love the one who kidnapped me and turned me into this?!" Anzu broke away from Bakura's hold by spreading her wings and flying away.  
  
Anzu flew as fast as she could, tears falling. 'Why did Yami have to die? Why can't I be left alone? Why do I have to be a vampire?' Anzu thought. She turned around to see Bakura just behind her.  
  
'Only a little more to the city! Oh please know I'm coming Seto!'  
  
~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~ 'Oh please know I'm coming Seto!' Seto shot up from the couch he had been sleeping on.  
  
"Slayers report! We need to set a trap! Anzu is coming!" ~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bakura was in hot pursuit as Anzu flew towards Domino.  
  
'Oh God! He is getting closer! I need to hurry up!" Anzu stretched her wings and with a burst of adrenaline, flew towards the city.  
  
"What?" Anzu said as she saw a glint of emerald green, and did a sudden dive-bomb towards it, making Bakura go speeding past and have to turn around.  
  
"Damn you wench!" Bakura cried as he too dove down towards the city.  
  
Bakura caught Anzu and slammed her into the ground.  
  
"How dare you do that to me? You dare resist a vampire kiss? Now I will have to hurt you-"  
  
"No you won't!" Seto's voice was loud and strong as he stepped out of his hiding place, spreading his wings in all their glory. His hands began to glow.  
  
"You will succumb to my power! You will do my bidding! You will bow to me! You shall not harm Anzu! You are an evil scum and will come willfully as we take you! YOU WILL SUCCUMB TO MY POWER!"  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing? You think I will obey those commands? Ugh, erg, ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bakura cried as he fell to the ground, a strange light the same color as Seto's hands surrounded him.  
  
"What did you do to me?!" Bakura yelled. All the Slayers surrounded him.  
  
"It's a little thing I found out is called 'The Priest Power.' All priests have it, and any evil will do what ever I say!" Seto smirked. "I will never do your bidding!" Bakura thrashed and flailed and vigorously flapped his wings, but Seto approached with a weighted net and threw it over him. Bakura still thrashed, but Anzu approached next and stood by his wings.  
  
"What are you doing Anzu?!" Bakura continued his futile struggle.  
  
"I am going to turn your wings to stone." She said simply.  
  
Anzu grabbed his wing and opened her mouth. What looked like smoke came from Bakura's wing. Soon it was discolored and Bakura fell on his side as his wing turned completely gray and heavy. Anzu did the same thing to the other wing.  
  
Bakura tried to move his wings, but of course they were stone and heavy.  
  
"Damn you Anzu. Damn you Seto Kaiba. Damn you to hell!" Bakura said before Seto knocked him out.  
  
~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~ "Anzu are you alright?" Seto asked softly as he held Anzu in his arms. Anzu looked up into his brilliant blue eyes that were no longer icy.  
  
"Yes I am fine." Anzu replied. "I am just glad it is all over."  
  
"I won't let Bakura hurt you anymore." Seto said as he wrapped his shining wings around Anzu as if for protection. They remained like this as Seto leaned in for a kiss.  
  
"Soon it will all be over, soon, Anzu, soon." Seto said. "You are going to kill Bakura."  
  
"What?!?!?!?!" Anzu asked/screamed in bewilderment.  
  
"I think you should kill him for all that he put you through."  
  
"I... I guess I will." Anzu said, leaving Seto's protective wings.  
  
She walked towards the place Bakura was being kept. She looked at his face, his features lighter than when he was awake. He was chained up high on a wall, but the wings pulled him down a lot, and the chains cut into his wrists. Small trickles of blood ran down his arms.  
  
Anzu watched the crimson liquid as it made its way to his sleeve.  
  
'No need to waste such blood.' Anzu thought as she licked up Bakura's blood. She almost immediately spat it back out.  
  
'What a vile substance! How can he eat it all the time?'  
  
"You don't like my blood do you? What a shame, some of yours is in it."  
  
Anzu picked up the stake that was laying there.  
  
"This is for everything you put me through." Anzu raised the stake high as Bakura closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.  
  
'Finally, it has caught up with me.'  
  
*Clink**clink*Clink*  
  
Bakura opened his eyes to see Anzu on the ground crying.  
  
"I can't do it! I just can't do it!"  
  
"Anzu, why? Why didn't you kill me?"  
  
"Because Bakura, you are the one I love most! I just cannot bear to lose everyone I love! If you leave now, you can still escape!" Anzu picked up the stake and jammed it through her chest, just missing her heart as intended.  
  
"There, now Seto won't get suspicious."  
  
The walked outside, Bakura supporting Anzu.  
  
"I love you Anzu, and someday I will return. I promise."  
  
"Go! Goodbye, Bakura." Anzu smiled for the first time in a long time.  
  
Bakura took off and turned around.  
  
"Goodbye, Anzu. Till we meet again!"  
  
Bakura flew towards the moon and disappeared as Anzu went into the dungeon and laid down. Seto walked in and Anzu lied easily about the whole thing.  
  
'I will hold you to your promise.' 


	15. The EndThe End?

Sorry it has taken soooooooo long to update but I do have a life other than Fan Fiction! This is the last chapter and I don't know if there is going to be a sequel! Read my other stories too! On with the last chapter! ~~~~~~~~~~~~#######~~~~~~~~~~~ ~4 years later~  
  
Anzu slowly flew over the city, blood spilling out of her arm. She had just finished a grueling fight with several vampires, and got a nasty cut before the last one fell. She decided to continue Yami's legacy and slay vampires that attacked the helpless. Slowly, Anzu landed on the top of the largest building in Domino, Kaiba Corp. Seto was to meet her there soon.  
  
Anzu lay down and tried to stop the bleeding, she was getting woozy from loss of blood.  
  
'I suppose I cannot die. I guess I am no worse off than when Marik took my power to summon the God monsters.' Anzu hardly noticed the soft fluttering of wings as Seto approached.  
  
"Oh my God, Anzu you're bleeding so badly!" Seto exclaimed, seeing she was lying in a puddle of blood.  
  
"No, I'm really alright. I can't die remember?" Anzu said softly, chuckling at her immortality.  
  
"Let me help you." Seto lowered his head to her arm and slowly licked away all the blood surrounding her wound.  
  
Seto raised his head and looked at Anzu. Anzu shuddered under his longing gaze, and realized he was not the same.  
  
Then she saw it. Seto's eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, were blood red. The same color as her blood. She began to spread her angelic wings to fly away, but a firm hand on her wound made her stop.  
  
"Why so quick to leave Anzu? We could have so much fun together, you and I." Seto smiled, and Anzu knew he was not the same at all.  
  
All of the sudden with a burst of adrenaline, Anzu bolted away. She jumped off the building and flew as fast as she could, her wound opening again. Her eyes stung from tears, and the wind in her eyes.  
  
'Where is Seto Kaiba that I had fallen in love with all those years ago?'  
  
Anzu took a moment to turn her head to see if he was near, and gasped.  
  
"I'm gaining! Fly Anzu fly! It only makes the victim taste sweeter when they run!" Seto laughed and Anzu heard no hint of the Seto she knew and loved.  
  
Anzu sped up, tears of fear and pain from her arm falling freely. As fast as she was going, Seto's double wingspan proved useful in the end. He tackled her hard, and slammed hard into the middle of the street. After brutally beating her and telling her she should give in to his desires, he slammed her head into the ground.  
  
"Savor your immortality now? I just want a little more taste of your delicious blood. Then I will leave you alone, unless I'm forgetting something. Oh yes, I would like you to call me 'Master' from now on, and I am having so much fun beating you, I will do it some more!"  
  
Anzu cried as he savagely kicked, punched, and threw her around. He slammed her into buildings, into the ground, and even slammed her into a wall using a lamp post. All the while Anzu cried and Seto laughed.  
  
"I love it when you cry. It shows you are in pain and I enjoy seeing you in pain. You have no idea how much I love this!"  
  
Seto beat her until she was a mass of blood and bones, with a broken mind and spirit. He dragged her into an alley and began to drink the blood he wanted so badly.  
  
"It tastes even better than before!" Seto took her arm and broke it for no reason, and more blood came spilling out.  
  
"Seto, please tell me, why are you doing this?" Anzu asked through sobs of pain.  
  
"There is no Seto anymore! All that remains is High Priest Seth! Now with your blood my dear, I was released. Oh Anzu I have loved you for so long, but you never gave me a second glance! Then my reincarnation comes along and you fall head over heals in love with him! You will perish for never loving me!" 'Seto' was about to stab her through the heart, when he suddenly stopped. His red eyes turned back to the mysterious blue they once were, and blood poured out of his stomach.  
  
"Anzu?" He said softly. "I am truly sorry. I did not mean for him to escape."  
  
"Good thing I came to make good of my promise." Came a voice that was all too familiar.  
  
"B...Bakura?" Anzu stammered, still weak from the beating Seto gave her.  
  
"Yes Anzu, I have returned to you to fulfill my promise I made all those years ago. I apologize for making you wait."  
  
"You came just in time, thank you. I was about to do something horrible." Seto said weakly, Bakura's claws still jammed into his stomach.  
  
"Bakura, your wings are covered in feathers!" Anzu exclaimed. Indeed Bakura's once hard and scale-like wings were covered in blackened feathers, almost as dark as the night sky.  
  
"I have tried to repent for my sins, and this is my reward." Bakura finally removed his long claws from Seto's stomach, and Seto slumped to the ground.  
  
"Leave me Anzu, for I fear I may turn back into Seth." Seto mumbled.  
  
"Let's go Anzu." Bakura said quietly. They failed to notice the hint of red in Seto's eyes.  
  
After they reached the highest building, Anzu's body had healed itself almost completely. She looked at Bakura, happiness present in her bright blue eyes.  
  
"I have waited so long to see you." Bakura said, grazing his lips over hers. Anzu slid her hands around his neck.  
  
"And I, you," She said softly. She looked at his wings again, and slowly ran her one hand over the feathers. She gasped as it left a trail of white.  
  
"What?" Bakura asked, and then saw as he looked at his wings. Anzu changed his wings to white, and smiled. Her smile faded as they turned back.  
  
"Don't worry; I will have plenty of time to become pure. I am, after all, immortal." Bakura whispered softly.  
  
"Not after I am done with you." Came a familiar yet different voice.  
  
"High Priest Seth. I would have never guessed you would be here. After you did that ridiculous spell to kill yourself and have a reincarnation, you left my thoughts. Now you are trying to avenge the death of your love I killed all those years ago?"  
  
"No I plan on killing her too, but I will reincarnate us. We will be here later, but no one will stand in our way."  
  
Seth lunged at Bakura, but soon stopped. His wings grew short and the feathers fell off, revealing the wings Bakura once had.  
  
"What is this trickery?" Seth exclaimed.  
  
"Your evil finally comes out!" Bakura yelled as he knocked over Seth and took the stake.  
  
"No Bakura don't do it!" Anzu cried, but Bakura had already staked Seth. "I am sorry Anzu, but he would return."  
  
"Now Seto is gone too." Anzu said sadly.  
  
"I am right here." Seto said as he emerged from Seth's ashes. "I will always be reincarnated from him. I have seen your love for Bakura and will leave you alone." Seto flew away.  
  
"I will love you for as long as I live, Anzu." Bakura said.  
  
"I will love you too."  
  
"Together we will be Vampire Hunters, destroying all evil." Bakura said as he took Anzu's hand and flew towards the full, shining moon.  
  
The End!  
  
The End? 


End file.
